It's Okay
by SVUlover14
Summary: Alex made a mistake and she needs to be punished, but above all else, she needs to be reassured that Olivia loves her. Which she does. Warning for a minor spanking and references to it. AO oneshot. R&R!


Olivia got home from work to find Alex lying on the bed and crying. She gathered her girlfriend in her arms and kissed her forehead. "Sweetie, what's the matter? What happened?"

Alex buried her face in Olivia's chest as the detective gently stroked her hair. "I lied to you, ma'am," she finally said.

Olivia lifted Alex's chin so the blonde was looking into her eyes. "What did you lie to me about, Alex?"

"Today at lunch – we were supposed to go out – but I told you I was busy with a case. I lied to you. Abbie called me and said she was back in town and I said I would go out with her. I forgot I already had plans and then I lied to you when you called me. I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to!"

Olivia nodded slowly. "But Alex, you could have just told me that. I wouldn't have cared all that much; I know Abbie's your best friend, and we could just reschedule our plans. It's not such a huge deal. But instead you lied to me, and you know that's unacceptable."

Alex began to cry harder. "I know."

"So what do you think your punishment should be?"

Alex met Olivia's gaze, her eyes glassy with tears. "You should – you should cane me and put me – put me in the corner, like you're supposed to do when I lie to you."

Olivia thought about that. "I'm not going to cane you, Alex. I don't think you deserve to be caned right now. But I am going to give you a spanking. So please take down your pants and underwear and get over my lap." She helped Alex to her feet and then sat down on the edge of the bed so Alex could lie across her lap. The blonde didn't stop crying as she did as she'd been told.

Olivia took a moment to gently rub Alex's back, waiting for her to calm down. She wasn't going to spank Alex when she was hysterical. It would teach her nothing and it would hurt her instead of help her.

"It's okay, sweetie," she soothed, kissing Alex's hair. "You made a mistake, and I'm going to punish you, but that's only because I love you and I want to help you be the wonderful woman that I know you are. Sometimes you make mistakes, but I will always correct you. I love you, Alex, more than anything."

Alex took a deep breath and nodded. "I know," she said quietly.

Olivia kissed her shoulder blade. "Are you ready to get this spanking over with?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Alex in a small voice.

"Good girl."

And with that, Olivia began spanking Alex, not too hard, but hard enough that it would make sitting uncomfortable for the next few hours. She spent several minutes reddening Alex's bottom, and as her crying escalated, she became satisfied that Alex had learned her lesson. She wound down the swats and then stopped altogether, but Alex didn't seem to notice. She continued to sob and squirm on Olivia's lap, wetting the comforter with her tears.

"Shh, baby. It's okay," said Olivia gently, pulling Alex up so she was sitting on her lap instead of bent over it. "It's over. I'm very proud of you, Alex, and I love you very, very much."

"I'm sorry," whimpered Alex, wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck and burying her head in Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia tenderly stroked Alex's hair. "I know you are, baby, and I'm very glad that you came clean to me. You took your punishment really well, and I'm proud of you."

"It hurts! I know I deserve it, but it hurts!" wailed Alex, and Olivia had to smile.

"So you would rather have had a caning, baby? Do you think that would have hurt any less?"

"No, but I deserved it. That's the punishment for lying to you."

"Alex, when I punish you, when you deserve to be punished, I have to be fair. It wouldn't be fair to cane you for something relatively minor that you already feel so badly about, even if that's generally the punishment for lying. It's like at work. For example, murder is murder, but an abused wife who murdered her husband wouldn't get the same punishment as a drug dealer who killed a five-year-old, right?"

Alex nodded and curled closer to Olivia. "I'm sorry," she whimpered again.

Olivia gently rubbed her back. "It's okay, baby. You've been punished, and now you're back to being my good girl." She kissed Alex's forehead. "Will you cuddle with me for a while before dinner?"

Still sniffling, Alex lay down beside Olivia on the bed. Olivia wrapped her arms around her and kissed the crown of her head.

"There, there," she soothed. "You're okay. I know you're sorry, and I love you very much."

Alex's sobs gradually quieted in Olivia's embrace, and though her bottom still throbbed from the spanking that had been delivered just moments before, she fell asleep in Olivia's arms.

Olivia watched Alex sleep and lightly stroked her hair. She thought once again how beautiful Alex was, and how lucky she was to have her.

**Review if you liked this story!**


End file.
